


Hollow

by LeonidasVIII



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anyways, Found family is a good trope, Gen, Hornet is suspicious, and the lord of shades wants to live, the Hollow Knight is unsure about the "feelings and free will are encouraged now" things, you cannot convince me that the knight becomes vengeful and vicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonidasVIII/pseuds/LeonidasVIII
Summary: The Radiance is dead, the Void is unified, and the Hollow Knight is pure again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Hollow

Hornet was watching the infection fade, confused to how it was leaving when the knight hadn't come to face it yet. And then, she heard chains, footsteps. She turned, and tensed. The Hollow Knight. Free?! She sank into a defensive stance, saw it raise itself a bit. And then, the world shook. And the Hollow Knight stopped, turned. It looked at ease. 

"Sibling… Half-sister… Please, do not fight. Hallownest has had enough fighting." The voice was resonant and horrifying. She looked around, trying to spot the voice, and saw inky black starting to seep up from the floor of the temple. 

"Name yourself!" The Hollow Knight turned. 

"They are the shade lord." Her eyes narrowed. 

"And what is the 'shade lord'?" 

"We are… Unique." A massive being was taking form in the temple, and she began quietly wrapping the hand holding the needle in thread, to keep it tight in her grasp. "We were small, once, a vessel, knowing only motion, only strife. We faced our memories, the abandonment of our kind. We reached the top. We were denied our reward. Perhaps…" A massive head, eight eyes, all focused on the Hollow Knight. "Perhaps that was what was needed." The thing shrunk, no, condensed, and it took on a form much like the Hollow Knight's. The horns, though, were different. They were familiar, and perhaps that was worse. 

"The knight…" They turned, eight eyes still glowing from their mask. 

"Indeed. Hello, half-sister. No, our apologies. Hornet." It began to exit the temple, grabbing her needle out of the air as she threw it toward them. And she expected more, barely saw the Hollow Knight pulling its nail up, but the thing taking the form of the knight just tilted their head. 

"What do you want?! Why are you here?!" 

"We want quiet. We want rest. The Godseeker awoke us, gave us focus, but… We did not want it. The void is not meant to have focus, we are meant to be chaos. …We do not mind the lord that was chosen. But it is new, it has not happened before." Her needle was released, and she withdrew it. The shade lord stepped out of the temple, and looked up. "Perhaps we will explore. The vessels that did not see the surface, they deserve to. They deserve to see the world the king denied us." Hornet studied them. 

"And the Hollow Knight?" They chuckled, looking to them. 

"They should decide that for themself. They are not pure, have never been pure. That is alright. None of us were. But there is no need to be. The Radiance is gone, the purity was false. So, sibling. What do you wish?" The Hollow Knight looked uneasy, gripping the nail in its hand tighter. 

"I… I would like to come with you." The Shade Lord, the knight, held their hand out. 

"Then let us be off." 

"Wait." The pieces of the void both looked at her, one clearly tense, the other merely curious. She drew herself up a bit. "I will accompany you. …To ensure you will not hurt anyone." The Hollow Knight bristled, but the Shade Lord laughed. It was a haunting sound. She could imagine it coming from the knight. Perhaps they could've been friends, had she not been so focused on her mission. On defeating the Radiance. 

"Then come!" They shot backwards, laughing again. "And try and keep up!" The Hollow Knight and Hornet glanced at each other, then raced after the retreating form of the Shade Lord. Her needle sank into a crack between the stones ahead of her, and she pulled herself forward. 

"You heard them! Try and keep up!" And the Hollow Knight made an indignant sound. She couldn't help her quiet laugh at the absurdity of it, at hearing them so aggravated by something to mundane.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet, but who knows, maybe I'll play/watch Silk Song and get inspired to write what the Shade Lord and Hollow Knight get up to while their spider is trying to escape Pharloom. Thanks for reading!


End file.
